Pumpkin Spice Klance
by Klanceismyotp
Summary: In a galaxy far far away...Keith attends college and works at a coffeeshop part time, he goes to school with Lance as his classmate and Shiro as his professor? He's also being stalked his manager at the coffeeshop where he works! KeithXLance uwuwu


"So imagine in your head a lit anime opening theme song. Bc I feel like this fic deserves a really sweet opening theme song. And its aesthetic and its got super spanky drums beats. Keith and Lance do various soft activities, like eating ice cream and playing in leaves. If you've thoroughly imagined it in your head you can begin….."

Chapter 1:

"Welcome to Starburst!" said Keith, the young black-haired barista. It was his second day at the famous coffee space chain 'Starburst'. He really liked his job, but he didn't like interacting with customers. He was kinda shy BUT he never blushed for anyone. His cheeks never even got red in the cold.

Speaking of cold, it was almost time for space fall. Fall in space. There were no leaves or any sort of cool fall stuff, like pumpkins, but there were Pumpkin spice lattes, which was so nice.

Anyway, Keith was doing pretty good. It was his second day (whoops lol, I already said that ) and his boss was super chill. His name was Matt and he was a college student at the same space college as Keith. He had recommended Keith to apply to Starburst and had also interviewed and hired him. Because Matt was the owner of that particular store.

"Hey Keith, how are you holding up?" Said Matt. He had a piercing in his lip, which Keith didn't approve of, because he liked rules.

"Its good" said Keith, "but I really don't care for coffee, its too bitter for me, so I guess Its kind of weird for me to be working here J" Keith had his hair in a ponytail btw. He was a lot shorter than Matt too so The older, fatter, college student towered over him. XD smoll Keith 3.

"I think you bring a lot to the shop, by the way are you ready for the bio quiz tomorrow?" Matt smiled with his pierced fleshy lip, "We can study at my place after work"

Keith didn't want to lose his job, but Matt kinda creeped him out. He was always hovering over him. AT work and at college.

"Uhhh, I have plans after work, but thanks…." Keith said slowly, he went to go take a customers order.

"Hey" Said Lance. He was the customer! He also went to the same college as creepy, stalker, rapist Matt. Matt also voted for Trump L. "Whats up Keith?"

"Uh….do I know you?" Said Keith….with a questioning look?

"Yeah…" Matt snarled "How do you know Keith?" He grabbed Keiths arm so tight.

"Ow!" Keith gave a scream in pain "Let go of me!"

Wow! Matt is scum.

Lance reached over the counter and grabbed Keith. He pulled him over the counter, and was holding him. Use your imagination on how that happened I haven't taken physics yet J.

"Hey!" Matt was mad, that Lance had done this. Lance was being super freaking manly ommggggggggg.

Ok, I really want everyone to understand how I exactly pictured Lance in this scene,

So Lance is wearing grey joggers, with a white t-shirt and a red,gold and green flannel. He also had on Timbs.

Anyways…..For the first time ever, In his entire life, Keith Blushed super hard dude. He had the cutest darn cheeks LORD.

And it was all because of this stranger he had never met!

"I would like a pumpkin spice latte please…" Said Lance slowly looking Matt directly in the eyes, as if Keith was his hostage.

He was holding Keith so tight and he was so tall and his chest was firm MMMMMMMMMMM.

"I.. can't get you any coffee if I'm on this side of the counter sir" Keith stuttered, trying to free himself from Lances manly arms.

Matt, was getting angrier and angrier. His neckbeard quivered with rage. Lance smirked and gave him a challenging glare. "I noticed you stalking Keith...you gross horrific excuse for a man"

Keith, his cheeks still bright red, realized that this was true! Matt had been stalking him! What was he going to do?

"I haven't stalked him...and what right do you have? Haven't you been stalking him also?" Matt shot back, spit flying everywhere.

"Its different, with me and Keith" Lance smiled, "Because...he's my boyfriend!"

End chapter 1

"imagine a dope-ass anime ending, with rad piano lol "


End file.
